


Balls?

by G_Biscut



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Biscut/pseuds/G_Biscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ozai overhears a conversation that may be a little too old for him to comprehend at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls?

Ozai is like Four...

 

It's mid summer in the Fire Nation and young Prince Ozai is walking around the front gardens when hears two of the gardeners whispering to each other. He crept up behind a tree near the pair and tried to listen to what they were saying.

“You know how Min’s son was dating that girl right?”

“They weren't dating Lee.”

“That's not what Chan told his mother.”

“Chan's “girlfriend” is the daughter of a very wealthy and high ranking nobleman I don't think she will stoop so low as to go for a servants son.”

“Yes, but Chan's father is a high ranking officer in the military.”

“I know that's why it was so easy to hit it and quit it when it came to Min.”

“Chan is a little fuck like his father.. doubt his balls have dropped yet.”

“Oh from what he's told my son they have.”

Ozai lost interest in the conversation and ran off to ask his brother it means for balls to drop. So Ozai ran through the halls looking for his brother. He couldn't find him so he decided to go into Iroh's room. He pushed the door open with a little to much force and saw Iroh and his girlfriend Lin laying naked on the bed talking to each other.

“Iroh?” he asked

Iroh shot up and looked around, then he noticed his little brother standing in the door way looking directly at him and Lin. Lin moved to cover herself and Iroh grabbed his pants and put them on.

“What do you want Ozai?”

“I has a question.”

“You have a question.”

“I said that!”

“Okay, what is it Ozai.”  
“ What does it mean for balls to drop?”

Iroh stared at his little brother while trying to decide if this was a serious question that he should try to explain or if he should humor him and give him an age appropriate answer... seeing as how Mother was coming back from her trip today the latter is probably in his best interest.

“Well, it is like when you see the nuts fall from the tree once they are big.”

“I think you're lying!”

“Would I lie to you Ozai?”

“Yes!”

Ozai left Iroh's room in search of somebody else, because mommy and daddy weren't going to be home for a while so he could just wait till dinner.

Several hours later- Dinner Time

The entire family was sitting at the table eating dinner, Ozai decided that now was the time ask.

“What does it mean for balls to drop?”

Iroh spit out his tea and start gasping, Ilah looked at her son with her jaw dropped and eyes wide, and Azulon continued to drink his tea while the family recovered from the four year old’s question.

“Ozai, honey where did you here that from?” questioned Ilah

“Well I was in the garden and two of the lady gardeners were talking I heard one say she doubted that my nanny's son Chan balls had dropped.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah , then I asked Iroh earlier he said it like when the nuts in the trees get big and they fall.”

Ilah shot Iroh a look, and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Ozai stared around the table hoping to hear an answer to his question.

Azulon cleared his throat and said

“Puberty.”

“What's pubety daddy?”

“Ozai it's puberty not pubety.”

“Oh, well what is that?”

Azulon opened his mouth to speak...

“It is something you will find out when you're older.. much older.” Said Ilah before her husband could further corrupt her baby.

“Mommy guess what I saw today!”

“What sweet-heart?”

“Well when I went to ask Iroh a question Lin was there and they were naked on his bed and Lin had hair and it wasn't on her head!”

Ilah went red, she looked at Iroh and was about ready to yell at him, but Azulon stopped her.

“Iroh was Lin naked on your bed?” The Fire Lord asked

Iroh to one look at Ozai and turned back to his father.

“We were sparring.” 

Azulon grinned and Ilah let of a breathe.

“It looked like fun, I wanna spar like that!” said Ozai

All three of the adults at the the table turned to look at Ozai and said no.

Ozai was sad.

 

The End!


End file.
